


The Missing Kiss

by paths



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paths/pseuds/paths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon passes on the kiss to Baz from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Kiss

I wake to Daphne sitting on the edge of my bed, smoothing the hair gently from my forehead. The entire left side of my body is incredibility warm as though I'd fallen asleep half in shadow and half in the sun. Snow is lying on my left arm, his head on my chest, clinging to me as though I am some sort of fangy teddy bear.

Penelope's mother was also in the room, leaning over Penelope where she lay sleeping in Simon's bed. They both look concerned and tender and motherly and at first I am annoyed but then I remember what happened the night before. 

They brought us from the White Chapel up to our room. Someone brought tea and food but people were constantly coming and going and talking about us though they were careful to get far enough away from me that I couldn't hear what they were say. 

After we had eaten and washed off, Professor Bunce tried to get Penelope to go to her own room. Penelope was already half asleep in Snow's bed while he and I were huddled in my bed. He didn't say anything all evening and I tried to act calmer than I felt and just kept rubbing his back because I didn't know what else to do. 

Penelope asked her mother, 'Why can't I just stay here?'

'Simon will want to sleep in his own bed, don't you think?' replied Professor Bunce. 

'Can't you see that they'll be no seperating them tonight, Mum?' asked Penelope.

Her mother looked to me then. 'I believe Penelope's right, Professor Bunce. I don't think he'd move even if I wanted him to. Which I don't.'

'Fine,' she sighed. 'But I'm going to spell you all asleep. It's been a difficult day for all of you and a good nights sleep is the best thing for you at the moment.'

She cast Hush-a-bye on us. It's only supposed to work on ones own children but it must have worked on Simon and me as well because I don't even remember her getting to the end and Simon is still asleep at my side. 

As I begin to stir, I can feel Simon waking next to me. At first he feels loose and relaxed but he suddenly tenses and tries to bury his face in my shoulder. I move to sit up and he clings even tighter.

'It's alright, love,' I say gently, mentally daring Daphne to be bothered by any of this. 'It's alright,' I say again. 'But I need to sit up.'

He looses his grip and I'm suddenly being enveloped by Daphne as well. 'Baz, we were so worried,' she says. She has an arm around Snow as well so I try to relax and be glad that she doesn't seemed to be worried about seeing me asleep, tangled with another boy.

Once the three of us are properly awake, Professor Bunce and Daphne hand us tea and scones from a tray. As we eat, Professor Bunce explains that my father and Daphne had arrived late last night along with Professer Possilblief and a few other members of the Coven. They decided that an investigation was necessary and that the three of us would be on house arrest until further notice. 

'Simon will come back to London and stay with us obviously,' said Professor Bunce in a very matter of fact way that sounded very familiar from planning sessions with Penelope. 'Simon, did you hear that?'

Snow was sitting at my side now. His hand was wrapped in mine and he only let go in order to eat. He still hadn't said a thing all morning and I was starting to get concerned. 

'Simon?' Professor Bunce asked again. Simon looked up for a moment and nodded his head before looking down again at our hands. 

'We'll leave as soon as everybody is changed and ready then,' said Professor Bunce. 

Penelope took a stack of clothing from her mother and went into the en suite first. Her mother and Daphne went through our wardrobes looking for clothes for Snow while Snow and I sat, leaned against each other and listened to the bustling.

Simon was reluctant to let me go when it was my turn but Penelope came and sat by him while he waited.

Everyone had packed and taken their things home except for Snow but it took only a few minutes for Daphne to collect his things from the wardrobe and put them into his napsack. We were ready to leave much more quickly than I would have liked. 

'Are you ready Baz? You're father is downstairs and he's anxious to see you,' said Daphne.

I looked to Simon who had latched on to my hand again as soon as he'd sat back down and was staring into the distance like he could see through the walls. 

'Can I have a moment with Simon?' I asked looking directly at Daphne and then at Professor Bunce. 

Daphne glanced to Professor Bunce who nodded quickly. 'Yes, dear,' she said. 'I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready.' She squeezed Snows shoulder as she left followed by Penelope and her mother. 

As the door shut, Simon leaned into me again. 

'Snow,' I said as I turned to face him, pushing back a little so I could see his face. I put a hand on his jaw, wanting to turn his face towards mine but needing him to look at me himself. 'Simon, I just need to hear you speak before I go.' I tried to look into his eyes. 'If you want to,' I add quickly. 

'Sorry, Baz,' he croaks.

I pull him toward me again, relieved to hear his ridiculous voice. 'That's alright,' I say, rubbing his back. 'You just had me worried. I thought maybe you'd never speak again.'

He snorted a small laugh into my neck. 'That'd make your life easier.'

'Easier,' I reply. 'But much less interesting.'

We sit like that for a few moments, him breathing onto my neck, me nosing his hair. The wind howls around the eves and a strong gust of wind rattles the window. It's closed but cool air still seeps across the room. Snow leans back from me suddenly.

'Baz, I forgot something,' he says. 'That night that your mom came. She said to...'

He's clearly struggling for the words and at the first mention of my mother, my heart sped up but I force myself to stay calm and wait for him.

'She said to do this.' He kneels up on the bed so he's above me and slowly leans down to kiss my temple. 'She did this and said it was for you,' he says against my skin. 'I couldn't do it then but I can now.' He kisses me again and pulls away.

For the first time I am the one at a loss for words, not Simon, so I pull him back to me and press my face to his neck. We sit like that for a long moment.

There is a knock at the door. I hear Penelope's voice call through saying, 'I'm sorry but mum says we really need to go. Simon, are you ready?' 

'One minute,' I call back. I pull back to look at Simon's face again. He's looking down but this time I gently push his chin up. 'We'll get through this, Simon' I say, finding his eyes. 

'I know,' he says.

I press a firm kiss to his mouth, trying to convey all the things that words can't. Then I stand, pulling him up too. 

We walk out the door hand in hand.


End file.
